OUR TIME Kise X Reader
by seiikun0
Summary: Membantu Kise Ryouta belajar tidak semudah yang kamu bayangkan. Di tengah kesibukanmu ditahun terakhir, kamu harus membagi waktu antara Kise dan kehidupan pribadimu. Kalau kata Kasamatsu, kamu adalah dewi penolong klub basket mereka. Sebab kalau Kise tidak lulus ujian, ia tidak bisa ikut serta dalam turnamen. Namun benarkah kamu dewi penolong itu?
1. OT - 1

OUR TIME

"Kise-kun!" desismu begitu melihat pria berambut kuning itu tertidur di meja. Kamu hanya meninggalkannya sebentar untuk mencari buku referensi lain, dan ia sudah tertidur. Kalau saja kalian berdua tidak berada di perpustakaan, kamu sudah pasti memarahi pria itu.

Kise mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Lalu sedikit terlonjak karena melihat wajah kesalmu. Kise segera menegakkan punggungnya di kursi.

"Kamu sudah selesai mengerjakan soalnya, Kise-kun?" tanyamu.

Kise menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Belum, ssu. Soalnya terlalu sulit," jawabnya lirih.

Kamu menarik napas panjang, berusaha mengendalikan amarahmu. Bagaimana mungkin soal dasar seperti itu ia anggap sulit. Dan kalau soal seperti ini saja tidak bisa ia kerjakan, bagaimana dengan soal lainnya. "Oh, Tuhan..." bisikmu pada diri sendiri sambil memijit kening.

Kise hanya diam saja melihat tingkahmu yang seperti itu. Ia merasa bersalah, tapi juga mengantuk. Perlahan, ia kembali merebahkan kepalanya di meja. Hingga akhirnya kamu menepuk bahunya ringan dan mengajaknya keluar dari perpustakaan.

Kamu butuh mendinginkan kepalamu...

Kalau bukan karena permintaan Kasamatsu, kamu tidak akan mau berurusan dengan Kise Ryouta. Dari luar ia terlihat seperti pria narsis yang hanya mementingkan diri sendiri. Dan setelah beberapa kali kalian bertemu, pandanganmu tentang dia tidak berubah.

Tak jauh dari perpustakaan kota, ada sebuah restoran cepat saja. Kise menawarkan diri untuk mengantri dan membiarkanmu memilih meja. Kamu berjalan ke meja sebelah jendela. Cukup dekat dari meja kasir untuk melihat petugas wanita yang tersenyum tidak wajar pada Kise. "Cih! Kalau saja dia tahu betapa bodohnya anak itu!"rutukmu.

Tak lama kemudian Kise datang dengan dua _milkshake_ dan satu porsi besar kentang goreng. Ia duduk dengan tenang lalu mengambil satu potong kentang goreng sebelum mencelupkannya dalam saus tomat. Kamu juga memilih untuk meminum _milkshake_ mu dengan tenang. Membiarkan amarahmu mereda dengan setiap tegukan minuman dingin itu.

"Kise-kun."

Kise yang dipanggil memandangmu. Pupil matanya yang cokelat keemasan membuat mata kucingnya semakin terlihat tajam.

"Begini, ya. Kamu lulus atau tidak diujian nanti, itu bukan masalahku. Kamu bisa ikut atau tidak di turnamen basket, itu juga bukan masalahku. Apa yang menggangguku adalah kamu membuang-buang waktuku, Kise-kun."

Kise menghela napas perlahan. "[Nama]-san, ja... jadi, kamu tidak mau mengajariku lagi?" tanyanya pelan. "Tolonglah, [Nama]-san. Aku tidak tahu siapa lagi yang bisa membantuku belajar. Aku harus ikut bertanding. Tolonglah aku, sekali ini saja."

"Kise-kun, bukannya aku tidak mau menolongmu. Tapi kalau kamu tidak bertekad kuat, apa yang kita lakukan ini sia-sia. Tidak bisakah kamu belajar lebih keras untuk bisa memahami pelajaran sekolah?" tanyamu datar. "Kau tahu, Kise-kun? Aku tidak suka membuang-buang waktuku untuk hal yang tidak ada hasilnya. Tolong pahami itu, Kise-kun."

"Aku mengerti, [Nama]-san." Jawabnya. "Aku akan belajar lebih keras lagi."

Kamu-pun tersenyum mendengar janjinya.

-bersambung-

Author note : Ohayo, minna-san! Terimakasih sudah membaca fanfic ini. Karena baru chapter 1, jadi ceritanya masih pendek dan sederhana (nge-les). Oiya, fanfic ini direncanakan untuk update setiap hari Jumat. Jadi, mohon doanya supaya nulisnya lancar. Serta, komentar-saran sangat sangat sangat dibutuhkan yaa... Terimakasih semuanyaa *bowing


	2. OT - 2

Our Time - Chapter 2

"Aduhh, aku lelah sekali hari ini," Kise menjatuhkan badannya di kursi perpustakaan.

"Sudahlah, jangan mengeluh. Keluhanmu itu tidak akan serta merta membuatmu lulus dari ujian nanti," timpalmu tanpa mendongakkan kepala dari buku.

"Siap, Sensei! Aku akan tetap semangat walaupun lelah!" jawabnya, -terlalu keras-. Beruntung kalian duduk di tempat yang agak sepi. Si rambut kuning ini memang sering lupa dengan sekitar.

"Wah, semangatmu tinggi sekali ya hari ini, Kise-kun."

Kise menyandarkan punggungnya di meja. Posisi Kise yang duduk di sebelah jendela membuatmu bisa melihat rambutnya berpendar keemasan karena cahaya matahari. Ia tersenyum lebar padamu. "Jadi, setelah apa yang [Nama]-san katakan padaku, aku bertekad untuk belajar keras-ssu! Karena itulah semalam aku bedagang untuk belajar. Hehehe," ujarnya sambil terkekeh. Mau tidak mau kamu juga ikut tersenyum melihat Kise yang merasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita lihat hasil dari kerja kerasmu itu." Kamu menyodorkan selembar kertas berisi soal-soal matematika yang sudah kamu salin semalam.

Kise menerimanya dengan semangat. "Berapa lama waktu yang diberikan padaku untuk menyelesaikannya?"

Kamu melihat jam tanganmu sejenak. "Mmm, kamu bilang hari ini ada latihan. Jadi kerjakan saja selama 40 menit. Setelah itu, kita bahas soal yang telah kamu kerjakan."

...

Begitu Kise mulai fokus dengan soalnya, kamu kembali menekuni buku pelajaranmu. Sesekali kamu mendongakkan kepalamu ke Kise yang sibuk menggerak-gerakkan pensilnya di kertas.

Layar handphonemu menyala. Pesan dari Kasamatsu-kun.

" _Kise sudah ada di perpustakaan, kan? Tolong selamatkan ace kami ya, [Nama]-chan."_

Sambil melirik Kise yang sedang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, kamu membalas pesan dari Kasamatsu. _"Tenang saja, Kasamatsu-senpai. Asal jangan lupakan janjimu~"_

" _Jangan khawatir, aku pasti menepatinya. Ngomong-ngomong, berapa kali harus kubilang untuk tidak lagi memanggilku senpai. Aku bukan kakak kelasmu lagi_ _"_

" _Hahaha... gomennasai, Kasamatsu-senpai eh Kasamatsu-kun. Aku sudah terbiasa memanggilmu senpai. Rasanya aneh tidak memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu."_

" _Apa kau tidak kasihan padaku? Nanti orang-orang mengiraku pernah tinggal kelas kalau dipanggil senpai oleh teman sekelas."_

"[Nama]-san, [Nama]-san ..." Kise berbisik memanggilmu.

Sedikit terkejut, kamu meletakkan _handphone_ mu dengan keras. "Ada apa, Kise-kun?"

"Aku tau ini belum 40 menit, tapi ... mungkin lebih baik kalau kita bahas soal ini sekarang. Aku tidak sudah kehabisan soal yang bisa kukerjakan," ujarnya.

Kamu melirik jam dinding perpustakaan. "Tapi ini baru sepuluh menit, Kise. Berapa soal yang bisa kau kerjakan?" tanyamu lalu melirik ke arah lembar jawaban Kise. "Kamu hanya menjawab dua soal?!" tanpa sadar, nada suaramu meninggi. Entah kenapa setiap mengajari Kise, tekanan darahmu lebih tinggi dari biasanya.

Kamu mendengus. Melihat ke arah Kise yang memandangmu –dengan tatapan memohon untuk tidak dimarahi-.

"Maafkan aku, [Nama]-san. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti soal sisanya. Daripada aku hanya diam melongo, lebih baik [Nama]-san menjelaskan padaku bagaimana cara menyelesaikannya-ssu." Kilah Kise.

Kamu menutup matamu sambil menarik napas panjang. "Sabar, sabar... Ingat janji Kasamatsu-senpai padamu," bisikmu dalam hati. Begitu merasa lebih tenang, kamu membuka matamu dan menatap Kise sambil tersenyum.

"Senyumanmu terlihat seram-ssu." Celetuk Kise.

"Ya, karena aku akan memakanmu kalau materi yang akan kujelaskan ini tidak bisa kau pahami." Ujarmu pelan. "Perhatikan! Kamu menjawab nomor satu dengan benar, tapi nomor duamu salah. Jadi biar kujelaskan dulu materi untuk nomor dua. Kamu masih ingat bentuk integral tak wajar kan? Kalau soalnya seperti ini, artinya kamu diminta untuk mengintegralkannya terhadap 'x' ... " kamu mulai menjelaskan materi pada Kise yang sebelumnya begitu yakin dengan belajarnya semalam.

Menjelaskan materi pada Kise membuatmu bergeser ke kursi yang lebih dekat dengannya. Hingga pada jarak kalian bisa melihat ke halaman buku yang sama. Sesekali lengannya bersentuhan dengan lenganmu saat ia ingin menunjuk sesuatu di buku. Badannya yang tinggi juga menciptakan bayangan yang cukup hingga kamu tidak terkena matahari sore.

"Hei, Kise-kun. Apa kamu tidak kepanasan? Ayo pindah tempat duduk," kamu memotong penjelasanmu dan menatap ke wajah Kise-kun.

"Tidak usah, [Nama-san]. Aku ... Huamph ... tidak kepanasan. Mataharinya hangat," jawabnya sambil menguap. Lalu, ia mengusap matanya yang berair. "Nah, ayo kita mulai lagi, [Nama]-san," lanjutnya. Lalu kembali fokus pada soalnya. Ia memicingkan matanya hingga dahinya ikut berkerut. Dan pendaran cahaya matari di sekeliling tubuhnya entah bagaimana membuat Kise terlihat tengah berusaha keras untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan superpower.

Pikiran itu membuatmu hampir tertawa. "Ehm! Baiklah kalau begitu. Jadi kamu hanya perlu menambahkan 'x' disini, kemudian pangkatnya ..." lanjutmu.

Kalian berdua tenggelam ditelan waktu.

...

Di Kaijo, perpustakaannya terletak di ujung dalam sekolah. Pihak sekolah sengaja menjauhkan bangunan itu dari sumber-sumber keramaian, salah satunya adalah gedung olahraga. Ada dua jalur yang bisa dilewati untuk menuju gedung olahraga ini. Jalur pertama berputar melewati kelas-kelas hingga akhirnya masuk ke suatu lorong yang berakhir di depan gedung olahraga. Atau mengambil jalan pintas melalui taman, melewati beberapa lapangan olahraga sebelum sampai ke bagian samping gedung tersebut. Karena tidak ada yang ingin Kise terlambat mengikuti latihan basketnya, kalian memilih untuk melewati jalan pintas.

"[Nama]-san," panggil Kise.

"Iya?" balasmu sambil menoleh ke arah Kise. Tinggi kalian yang cukup berbeda membuat harus mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Kamu suka bunga?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Huh?"

"Hehehe ... karena dari tadi kamu menyentuh bunga-bunga itu," jawab Kise.

"Ohh... Iya, aku suka bunga. Mereka cantik dan selalu berhasil membuatku berpikir kalau semua usaha akan ada hasilnya," jawabmu. Memang, saat kalian melewati taman, tanganmu menyentuh setiap bunga mekar yang ada dalam jangkauanmu.

"Kamu benar-benar pekerja keras, [Nama]-san," ucap Kise.

Kamu hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kise.

"Kamu tahu, [Nama]-san. Aku punya teman yang juga pekerja keras. Dia benar-benar pekerja keras," ucap Kise tiba-tiba.

"Mm.. Hmm... Lalu?"

"Ia benar-benar bekerja keras sampai-sampai ia benci kekalahan," lirih Kise.

Kamu tertawa mendengar perkataannya. "Memangnya ada suka kekalahan, Kise-kun?"

"Kurasa tidak ada, [Nama]-san. Hanya saja, terlalu terobsesi dengan kemenangan membuatmu tidak bsia menikmati hidup. Maksudku, hmm setiap hari kau hanya akan memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk menang. Bukankah ..." perkataan Kise terpotong oleh suara teriakan yang kalian berdua cukup kenal.

"Hei, Kisee...! Cepatlah!"

Kasamatsu berdiri di depan gedung olahraga. Melambai-lambai pada kalian berdua. Melihatnya, kamu mulai berlari-lari kecil. "Kise-kun, ayo!"

...

Begitu kalian berdua sampai di gedung olahraga, Kise langsung menuju ke ruang ganti. Meninggalkanmu berdua bersama Kasamatsu.

"Bagaimana Kise-kun? Apa dia menyusahkanmu?" tanya Kasamatsu.

Tinggi kalian yang tidak jauh berbeda, membuatmu bisa melihat langsung ke arah pupil matanya yang hitam. "Tidak juga. Meskipun kadang-kadang aku bingung harus menjelaskan materi seperti apa."

"Ah, kurasa kemampuannya itu hanya bisa digunakan untuk bermain basket," keluh Kasamatsu.

Kamu tertawa mendengar perkataannya, "Yaah, setiap orang punya kemampuan yang berbeda-beda. Tapi, aku kagum dengan perhatianmu pada anggota timmu, Kasamatsu-senpai."

"Ahh, itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang kalau ace klub basket Kaijo terancam tidak bisa ikut bertanding hanya karena kelas susulan? Karena itu aku meminta bantuanmu untuk mengajarinya."

"Wahh... Aku merasa mendapatkan tugas yang berat. Sepertinya nasib klub basket kita ada di tanganku."

"Tenang saja, [Nama]-chan. Aku tau kamu mampu, makanya aku meminta bantuanmu. Kalau sampai dia tidak lulus ujian itu, berarti Kise benar-benar bodoh, [Nama]-chan." Kasamatsu menepuk pundakmu perlahan. "Kamu mau melihat kami latihan [Nama]-chan? Aku harus segera masuk ke dalam," ujarnya.

Kamu menggeleng pelan. "Ah, tidak usah Kasamatsu-senpai. Aku mau kembali ke perpustakaan," timpalmu pelan.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku masuk dulu ya [Nama]-chan."

"Semangat, Kasamatsu-senpai!" ujarmu nyaring.

"Kasamatsu-kun, Kasamatsu-kun!" koreksi Kasamatsu.

Kamu tertawa sebelum berjalan kembali ke arah perpustakaan.

-bersambung-

Haloha! Akhirnya bisa upload chapter yang lebih panjang. Meskipun hampir keseluruhan satu chapter ini menceritakan sore bersama Kise di perpustakaan, aku cukup senang dengan episode kali ini. Alurnya memang agak lambat, karena memang maunya membangun chemistry antara si Kise dengan heroinenya, :3 Komentarnya ditunggu yaa,

sampai jumpa minggu depann, ^^


End file.
